Cita tardía
by Cumbre
Summary: Una leona guerrera que la serpiente no podía matar, porque la embalsamaba con sus movimientos feroces y dulces, la distraía con sus actitudes, y la serpiente terminaba danzando en su propia desgracia, con una sonrisa irónica que no existía -imposible- envenenándose poco a poco y por placer.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece y es enteramente de J.K Rowling al igual que sus respectivos personajes, excepto los que no están registrados dentro de la saga. No reproduzco ningún fragmento exacto del libro, pues lo considero plagio a menos que lo catalogue entre comillas como una breve cita.**

 **Todo lo demás es de mi entera invención e imaginación.**

 **Aclaración: Esta historia tambien puede encontrarse en Wattpad, bajo mi seudónimo de "AlwaysSev". Con esto busco aclarar que tanto esa cuenta como ésta, me pertenecen y no es de ningún tercero pese al cambio de seudónimos.**

* * *

Prólogo.

* * *

La guerra había hecho estragos con todo lo que fue el mundo mágico, Hogwarts no era más que escombros empolvados y de matices sombríos, el humo de aquel material que se desintegró inundo las fosas nasales de los guerreros. -Porque los mortifagos, estaban inundados de sangre inocente.-

Pese a todo y dolores, Voldemort había sido derrotado, derrotado por su peor pesadilla, Harry Potter.

Pero la guerra también había hecho estrago con las personas, las amistades, las familias, los amores, los profesores, los alumnos, con los sobrevivientes, porque los muertos ya no tenían nada que lamentar.

Severus Snape en un intento de salvaguardar los sentimientos de la castaña, antes de morir invocó un obliviate que la dejo desmayada, no le importó sus ojos empapados en lagrimas, ni el rostro afligido y los lamentos sobre su hombro y el charco de sangre que aquella serpiente insulsa provocó gracias a su dueño.

No le importó ni siquiera ese gusto amargo que iba a sentir antes de suspirar por ultima vez, no le importó vivir sus últimos minutos sin paz, sin felicidad, porque prefirió cuidarla a ella, a la señorita Granger.

El último año se habían acercado mucho, pero ninguno se animó a unir sus labios en un beso, ni un abrazo tosco, se dedicaban a amarse en silencio y en las lejanías de sus habitaciones, un -buenos días, profesor- era suficiente para que él la recordara por el resto de la tarde y noche: unas palabras muy comunes en el profesor, como –Miss Granger- seguido de un asentimiento de cabeza, era suficiente para que ella tuviera esa sonrisa de idiota que lo empalmó por primera vez en 5to año.

Se habían confesado su amor, mucho antes de que él tuviera que desaparecer, y habían acordado reunirse el fin de semana siguiente, de manera adecuada para tratar sus asuntos del corazón, cosa que fue imposible, ella se quedó con la desilución dividida, no era lo que pensaba, y no podría escuchar su versión; pero ¿Qué versión? ¿Él no había sido el mismo que la denigro por años? ¿No fue él, quien se burló de la sabelotodo insufrible? ¿No era Severus Snape, quien disfrutaba de verla sufrir? Todo podía ser perfectamente un plan, endulzarle los días para que muerda el anzuelo y quitarle alguna información, información que no pudo llegar a conseguir debido a su huida.

Severus la había decepcionado nuevamente, y de pasar a ser un gran amor a quien todo le perdono, terminó siendo el mortífago repudiado por todos, y que ella en algún punto intento compartir esos sentimientos tan horribles, pero sabía que en el fondo eso era imposible.

Hermione había sido la segunda mujer que el príncipe había amado, la segunda mujer a la que desilusiono, la segunda mujer a la que hubiera sido capaz de entregarle el amor más sincero que salía de su oscuro corazón latente solo por sed de venganza y arrepentimientos.

Hermione había sido su pilar sin darse cuenta, y la confundió, creyó que era mármol cuando solo era la frágil arena de un desierto, que al mínimo tacto se amansaba en su palma, como lo lograba con sus palabras, pero a la mínima grieta al separar sus dedos, se desvanecía junto a todas sus ilusiones inconclusas.

Snape estaba destinado a tener amores fallidos, insulsos, prohibidos, puros y profanados por la magia de su oscuridad, esa que lo hizo equivocarse y lastimarse las rodillas muchas veces, Severus era brusco, no podía acariciar la porcelana sin que resbalara de sus manos.

Hermione era frágil, pero se recomponía a fuerza de sus emociones, porcelana amoldable, tenía repuestos en el corazón, una leona guerrera que la serpiente no podía matar, porque la embalsamaba con sus movimientos feroces y dulces, la distraía con sus actitudes, y la serpiente terminaba danzando en su propia desgracia, con una sonrisa irónica que no existía –imposible- envenenándose poco a poco y por placer.

Pero eso no lo pudo ver en sus últimos dolorosos y agonizantes parpadeos, él solo quiso darle la libertad que ella no quiso elegir, la libertad que la muchacha estaba dispuesta a tirar por la borda, para arruinarse con él.

Mucho antes de estar en esa instancia, cuando Hermione aún estaba en el limbo de la incertidumbre, cuando se debatía entre acusarlo de criminal o un perfecto hipócrita, entre querer amarlo y necesitar olvidarlo, una carta llegó a sus manos, con letra pulcra y clara, elegante y de trazado fino, que se titulaba:

 _"Perdóname"_

 _"_ Perdóname por no haberte amado antes, por no ser lo que esperas, por no haber cumplido mi promesa de vernos el siguiente sábado al atardecer, perdóname por hacerme ver como un cobarde y no explicarte lo que hace mucho debías saber.

 _Perdóname por enamorarme de ti, un alma pura y llena de luz, perdóname por arrastrarte a mi desgracia, se que ahora estás odiándome mientras te hundes en los pensamientos de miseria que me rodean._

 _Perdóname, no soy inocente, pero hoy lucho por lo justo._

 _No lo entenderás, no espero que lo hagas, en realidad, todos los días de mi vida estaré pidiendo a Merlín que me puedas sacar de tu corazón, porque es lo único ingenuo que existe entre nosotros._

 _Perdóname por no evitar amarte el resto de mis días._

 _Perdóname, por siempre, Severus Snape."_

La castaña había temblado cuando termino de leer, y susurró un leve "perdóname" mientras llevaba ese trozo de pergamino a su pecho, mientras con fuerza cerró sus parpados y dejo caer lágrimas de fuego.

 _"Perdóname por no quererte inocente, perdóname por justificar cada uno de tus errores sin resentimiento."_

Murmuró al aire.

Y tiempo después ahí se encontraban, a la par, uno herido, la otra desmayada a sus pies, cuando minutos antes estaba a los gritos angustiantes rogando que mantenga sus ojos abiertos, que debía llegar el próximo sábado al atardecer a su cita tardía, porque no le importaba esperar una semana más, pero por favor, se mantuviera vivo, los conjuros no servían y la poción que había preparado para Harry por las dudas de que fuera él la victima de la mordedura, no estaba funcionando. ¿O sí?

Ninguno lo supo hasta que despertaron, Hermione en un suelo frío con sangre seca, sangre de su amado.

Severus, tres meses después, en una habitación solitaria en San Mungo.


	2. Memorias olvidadas

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece y es enteramente de J.K Rowling al igual que sus respectivos personajes, excepto los que no están registrados dentro de la saga. No reproduzco ningún fragmento exacto del libro, pues lo considero plagio a menos que lo catalogue entre comillas como una breve cita.**

 **Todo lo demás es de mi entera invención e imaginación.**

 **Aclaración: Esta historia tambien puede encontrarse en Wattpad, bajo mi seudónimo de "AlwaysSev". Con esto busco aclarar que tanto esa cuenta como ésta, me pertenecen y no es de ningún tercero pese al cambio de seudónimos.**

* * *

Capitulo uno: Memorias olvidadas.

* * *

Hermione no recordaba nada, ni lo que habían acordado antes de distanciarse, ni el último momento antes de desvanecerse, llorando sobre su hombro, rogándole, pareciendo más indefensa que él.

Solo sabía que se había despertado rodeada de un charco de sangre fresca y seca, reciente, supuso que alguien había muerto y que algún mortifago la atacó, pero su confusión fue mayor al escuchar al propio Harry asegurarle que ella estaba con Snape.

 _ _—_ Hermione, tú me dijiste que te encargarías de él, que fuera a luchar.-_ Comentó por tercera vez, frunciendo el ceño mientras intentaba hacerla entrar en razón, lo que no sabia, es que le habían lanzado un Obliviate.

 _ _—_ No lo recuerdo, Harry.- _Contestó con la voz un poco apagada, sentía un vacío, como si le hubieran arrancado algo desde muy adentro, una gran desilusión que le había surgido de golpe.

Parecía ridículo, pero era como si un dementor se hubiera tomado la libertad de absorber gran parte de su felicidad.

 _ _—_ ¿Estás seguro de que no recibí ningún golpe?_

Potter negó.

 _ _—_ Estas intacta, además, si hubieras recibido algún golpe, probablemente Snape ya estaría muerto, acabarían con él si supieran que todavía estaba vivo._

 _ _—_ ¿No murió?- _Frunció el ceño, después de lo que le había contado Harry, que la serpiente lo había mordido, que estaba muy grave, y que yacía moribundo, ya se había hecho la idea de un mundo sin el profesor, aunque francamente, no era algo que le alegraba.

El ojiverde sonrío más animado y negó mucho más rápido.

 _ _—_ Tú lo salvaste, la poción funcionó._

La castaña tenía su teoría: Voldemort no soltaba a su serpiente, era una doble ventaja, pues Harry Potter debía estar doblemente atento, si no lo atacaba el Lord, lo atacaría Nagini. El espectro perfectamente podía tenderle una trampa, distraerlo con su buen desempeño con los hechizos mientras el reptil se acercaba sigilosamente hasta él y lo atacaba, lo quisiera o no, eso le sacaría muchísima ventaja y eran dos contra uno, así que creo una poción con anticuerpos, también con el antídoto, consistía en agregar pocas gotas de veneno dentro de un recipiente durante dos semanas, la misma se iba disolviendo entre otros ingredientes, algunos eran curativos. Robó lagrimas de fénix del despacho de Snape cuando él se encontraba ausente.

Cuando estuvo todo listo lo probó en ella misma, pues no estaba dispuesta a usar un animal para sus experimentos, cuando vio que no era nada tóxico, le dio un poco a Harry para que bebiera, y otro poco se lo guardó, por si hacía falta.

Hermione tenía recuerdos vagos de haber investigado, pero también tenía un gran espacio vacío entre ellos, tuvo que leer su cuaderno de notas para ponerse al día con su gran invento curativo.

 _¡Ay, si Snape lo supiera!_

Pensó, antes de arrugar el entrecejo por segunda vez y encontrarse sorprendida por aquel juego sucio de su mente. ¿Qué le importaba a él? ¿Qué le importaba a ella lo que él supiera o no?

Los meses pasaron y no logró recordar nada, asumió que esa parte de sus memorias ya no iban a volver, el ministerio absolvió a Severus Snape de culpas aunque seguían investigando su pasado, lo tendrían vigilado por algún tiempo, el problema no era ese, el problema era ¿Quién querría estar cuidar del gruñón cuando despertara? Granger, claro.

Para sorpresa de todos, ella se había sentido responsable de él, pues fue quien le salvó la vida, no podía dejarlo solo ahora que prácticamente tendría que empezar de cero, sabía que le iba a costar, sabía que iban a tener encontronazos y que él era más insufrible que ella, pero su instinto decía que si, que debía estar a su lado cuando despertara.

En la espera de que eso sucediera, la chica se dedicó a mejorar pociones y hacer una observación de cada una, archivó los descubrimientos y motivo al hospital para que los probara, todos fueron un éxito, y los que no, no mataron a nadie; En su tiempo libre, iba a la habitación del ex mortifago, creía que tal vez se sentía muy solo en la oscuridad de sus sueños.

Le arreglaba las sabanas, lavaba su cabello, su cara, lo afeitaba, y además, la mayoría de las veces era ella la que cambiaba su vendaje, porque su herida era tan profunda y roja que todos se espantaban, tenían miedo de herirlo más o de hacer mal la curación.

Pero ella lo hacía con extremo cuidado, mientras le conversaba de la vida, buscando distraerlo en su subconsciente, limpiaba con suavidad los restos de sangre que a veces se escapaban, colocaba las gotas de la poción creada por ella, la misma que lo salvo, y colocaba también lagrimas de fénix por separado.

A menudo bromeaba, le decía que tenía el sueño muy pesado, que seguramente era por todos los años que no durmió en paz, y que cuando despertara ya no le iban a quedar ganas siquiera de parpadear.

Terminaba de colocar la venda y suspiraba, era siempre la misma rutina, seguramente Severus, si escuchara, estaba esperando todos los días, a la misma hora, su suspiro enternecido.

Finalizaba ese ritual leyendo algo que creyera que le iba a gustar, dos por tres alzaba la vista y le parecía notar que Severus fruncía el ceño... Solo era el fantasma de sus gestos.

Tocaba su frente, porque muchas veces hacía fiebre y eso era lo que más le traía el corazón en la boca.

 _ _—_ Usted no se cansa de darme sustos, profesor._ _—_ Murmuraba poniéndole pañuelos húmedos en la frente.

Pero él no respondía, estaba en un sueño eterno, hasta el momento.

El veneno lo había adormecido por completo y no sabía cuanto tardaría en limpiar todo por dentro, podía tardar meses... O quizá años, nunca había tenido una experiencia igual. ¿Cómo saberlo?

Siguió leyéndole, mientras controlaba su temperatura, mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo, también se encargaba de cambiar sus sabanas, acomodarle las almohadas, humedecerle los labios con agua, pues estaban resecos, muchas veces se encontró jugando con su pelo recién lavado y cuando se daba cuenta se disculpaba mentalmente con ojos horrorizados como si él la estuviera regañando.

 _ _—_ Seguramente ya debo tener 50 puntos menos..._ _—_ Rió de su propia broma, pero su risa se apagó cuando lo vio ahí, inmóvil, sin un gesto, sin una ceja levantada, sin ninguna sonrisa irónica. A veces creía que estaba perdiendo las esperanzas.


	3. Más de una vez

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece y es enteramente de J.K Rowling al igual que sus respectivos personajes, excepto los que no están registrados dentro de la saga. No reproduzco ningún fragmento exacto del libro, pues lo considero plagio a menos que lo catalogue entre comillas como una breve cita.**

 **Todo lo demás es de mi entera invención e imaginación.**

 **Aclaración: Esta historia tambien puede encontrarse en Wattpad, bajo mi seudónimo de "AlwaysSev". Con esto busco aclarar que tanto esa cuenta como ésta, me pertenecen y no es de ningún tercero pese al cambio de seudónimos.**

* * *

Capitulo dos: Más de una vez.

* * *

Y no había momento en que recordara que la paz se acabaría cuando despertase si es que lo hacía, ya se había preparado mentalmente, su instinto le decía que pronto la pesadilla acabaría para él, y no esperaba un agradecimiento, en realidad, prefería sus gritos incontrolables y llenos de desprecio para darse cuenta que no vino del mas allá, para darse cuenta que seguiría siendo el mismo hombre de pocas palabras y poco carácter sutil.

El ministerio, ahora que ella se había decidido a cuidarlo, por contrato la obligaron a firmar que iría para arriba y para abajo con él, que no lo descuidaría ni un segundo, por lo que restara del año, sería más que una cuidadora, sería la guardiana de una gran parte del mundo mágico si el murciélago pensaba atacar.

Quien lo diría, tan pequeña y con tanta responsabilidad cargada en sus hombros, quien diría que no estaba guardándole rencor al sujeto que por años la mortifico... Inclusive ella, aún dudaba de sus principios, pero luego, lo veía tan débil y sin fuerzas, y era cuando entendía que no podía dejarlo en soledad, ya mucho tiempo había vivido así, no era final feliz para un guerrero como él.

No sabía si debía calificarlo como un héroe, o un antihéroe con odio y amor a la vez, no había conocido jamás a un ser tan oscuro que tuviera el alma al rojo vivo, ni un mortífago con un patronus tan bello, en realidad, ninguno que pudiera convocarlo.

No hubo palabras para describir el momento en que ambos cruzaron miradas después de tres meses en silencio y a ciegas en sus caminos cruzados, no hubo como describir el nudo en la garganta que se había formado en Hermione, los nervios que la hacían sudar frío y le dificultaban la reacción.

Severus había abierto sus ojos entre parpadeos, observó el lugar como si lo conociera de siempre, como si ya estuviera familiarizado con el horror, no movió su cabeza, pero sus oculares recorrieron cada rincón hasta dar con la castaña que permanecía inmóvil observándolo, meditando que decir; pero él, él ya sabía de más, él recordaba hasta su ultimo aliento.

 _ _—_ ¡Profesor Snape!_ _—_ Exclamó, con un tono dudoso en su voz, con una sonrisa que no se animaba a salir de sus labios pero quería escaparse a la fuerza. ¿Qué más podía decir? Él seguía inmóvil también, mirándola con sus orbes oscuras, con las pestañas subiendo y bajando dos por tres.

 _ _—_ Oh..._ _—_ Cuando pudo reaccionar sirvió un vaso de agua para ayudarlo a beber.

Coloco una mano delicadamente en la parte de atrás de su cabeza aún temblando cobardemente, y con la otra apoyó el vaso en sus labios para dejar correr el contenido, Severus no se resistió, abrió lentamente su boca y bebió con dificultad.

 _ _—_ Llamaré a alguna enfermera ahora..._ _—_ Pero antes de poder soltarlo, una mano grande y fuerte rodeo la frágil muñeca femenina, ambos se encontraron en una lucha de miradas desconcertadas.

 _ _—_ ¿Qué sucede? ¿Se encuentra usted bien?_ _—_ Preguntó, un poco asustada y otro poco sorprendida.

Severus había pasado esos tres meses casi inconsciente, y digo casi, porque de a ratos escuchaba la dulce voz que emanaba Granger, sus chistes ridículos e improperios cuando algo salía mal, en la calma de su solitaria oscuridad admiraba cada cosa que decía, no sentía sus caricias pero sabía que las tenía, por la cercanía de sus palabras.

Cada día hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para moverse, para respirar más fuerte, para parpadear, o tan siquiera para dar una pequeña señal de que él estaba ahí, oyéndola, pero nunca lo lograba... Hasta hoy.

 _ _—_ Granger...- _Murmuró, mas ronco que nunca, por haber dormido tanto tiempo, las cuerdas vocales no se acostumbraban a la nueva realidad. Siguió sin moverse, temía fallar y en realidad estar parapléjico. _—_ _¿Usted cree que puedo estar bien si me despierto con su voz insufrible?_

Ella se alejó decepcionada.

 _ _—_ Será mejor que guarde silencio, la suya no sale tan intimidante como antes._ _—_ Escupió de mala gana, aunque se encontraba más que satisfecha por su desprecio. Irónico ¿Cierto?

El príncipe parpadeo y apretó sus puños, quería moverse, pero el miedo era muy grande, se sentiría ridículo si fallaba y su ex alumna lo estaba viendo, no quería quedar como un inútil, solo cuando ella le dio la espalda movió sus pies, estaba tan entumecido que costaba horrores, y se le hizo eterna la espera cuando se trato de conectar sus nervios al cerebro, pero ahora estaba aliviado.

 _ _—_ Granger...-_ Volvió a murmurar, en la misma posición. Logró captar su atención. _—_ _Definitivamente serían más de 50 puntos menos._

Volvió a darle la espalda y sonrió avergonzada. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¡La pudo escuchar! Se salió de la sala buscando alguien que pudiera ayudarla, necesitaban corroborar que todo estaba bien ahora.

Cuando se dio cuenta que ya estaba solo, invocó una pequeña sonrisa de lado mirando al techo, de todos los finales que había imaginado, este era el menos terrible, volver al pasado, ser el mismo amargado de siempre, pero con la dicha de ser lo primero que vio al despertar, eso era suficiente para él, le bastaría para vivir cien años más en la miseria.

 _"Tú me salvaste más de una vez."_


	4. Insufrible

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece y es enteramente de J.K Rowling al igual que sus respectivos personajes, excepto los que no están registrados dentro de la saga. No reproduzco ningún fragmento exacto del libro, pues lo considero plagio a menos que lo catalogue entre comillas como una breve cita.**

 **Todo lo demás es de mi entera invención e imaginación.**

 **Aclaración: Esta historia tambien puede encontrarse en Wattpad, bajo mi seudónimo de "AlwaysSev". Con esto busco aclarar que tanto esa cuenta como ésta, me pertenecen y no es de ningún tercero pese al cambio de seudónimos.**

* * *

Capitulo tres: Insufrible.

* * *

Un grupo de sanadores se apostó en ambos lados de la cama de Snape, observaban y hablaban sobre su caso, Hermione también observaba, pero desde una esquina, nerviosa y zapateando levemente con un pie, estiraba su cuello lo más que podía para observar por encima del hombro de alguna enfermera, que cubrían su cuerpo y el de los sanadores.

Severus, ya fastidiado por tanta junta y tanta charla que le importaba poco, tomó a regañadientes la poción abastecedora de sangre (Una poción que re abastece los niveles de sangre del que la bebe luego de la pérdida de sangre por una lesión.) y gruñó.

 _ _—_ ¿Van a estar todo el día ahí parados? ¿Cuándo podré irme?_ _—_ Preguntó, impaciente.

Una de las enfermeras lo miró atemorizada, Granger quiso soltar una carcajada sonora cuando vio su actitud, era increíble ver que todavía el profesor no había perdido su toque.

 _ _—_ Señor Snape, como debe imaginarse, tendrá que pasar un par de días aquí hasta que estemos seguros de que todo seguirá bien, no esperábamos que despertara tan lúcido, de todas maneras no podrá salir sin la autorización de su cuidadora._ _—_ Habló al fin el mago a cargo de su salud.

La castaña, que estaba perdida en los ojos del profesor, furiosos y llenos de oscuridad, aún intentando procesar esas palabras en su cabeza, no reparo en lo que tardó en dar una respuesta.

 _ _—_ ¿Ah? Eh... Si, si claro_ _—_ Sonrió nerviosa. _—_ _En cuando usted diga, yo firmaré y me lo llevo a casa._

Severus enarcó una ceja, incrédulo y esperando oír que eso era una broma. ¿Hermione iba a decidir por él, incluso en algo como eso? Por mucho que la amara, se estaba incomodando de más.

No estaba en sus planes sobrevivir, y mucho menos estaba en sus planes que Hermione siguiera en su vida. ¿Cómo podía tolerar que ahora la chiquilla, volviera a meterse en él como hace tiempo atrás? ¿Cómo iba a soportar esa situación tan dolorosa?

Lo iba a ver débil... Cansado, sin fuerzas y por si fuera poco, con una imagen de él muy arrogante y cruel, aunque si, siempre había sido así, pero ahora ya no recordaría la parte buena de los dos, entonces se acumularía la satisfacción por verlo en su peor estado, eso era lo que más le dolía a Severus, que ahora ella podía disfrutar de verlo así, porque ya no lo recordaba como el hombre que amaba.

Cada uno cosecha lo que siembra ¿Cierto?

Ya no solo la había perdido, sino que iba a ver como se deleitaba en sus narices mientras lo veía flaquear, debía fingir odio hacia la muchacha que había llenado su corazón en el ultimo momento, esa que le hizo ver la vida de otra manera.

Pasó la vida fingiendo y tendría que seguir haciéndolo, por ella.

El sanador sonrió y los dejo solos, volvería en unas horas con la medicación correspondiente y para chequearlo.

Se escuchó un suspiro aliviado del lado femenino, unos pasos delicados caminando hacia la dirección del mago, que ahora enterraba la vista en la cortina que daba a su lado izquierdo, aguantando sus ganas de gritarle en la cara que se vaya.

 _ _—_ Parece que todo irá bien-_ Comentó, con la voz poco afligida y una gota de contentísimo.

 _ _—_ Si, de maravillas con usted presente hasta en la sopa. ¿Cuántas vidas tendré que pasar para pagar por su compasión? ¿Que me dice si le hago un santuario? ¿Será muy ostentoso?_

Hermione detuvo su paso y abrió sus ojos enormemente, tuvo que parpadear para que no le molestara la tensión, enseguida el orgullo le empapo las ganas de mandarlo a volar, su nariz, de no ser humana probablemente sacaría humo sin necesidad de comer caramelos estruendosos o un encantamiento.

 _ _—_ Lamento ser de tan poco agrado para usted, pero me temo debo recordarle que ya no soy su alumna, y me debe respeto._

 _ _—_ Por lo que veo no ha perdido el don de ser una insufrible. ¿Cierto?_

Su ex alumna se limitó a verlo con sus ojos encendidos de enojo y se fue a la otra punta de la habitación, dónde había un sofá de acompañantes, abrió un libro y lo ignoro.

Snape, por su parte, aunque su voz estuviera cargada de ira e incertidumbre, lo embargaba el miedo y el amor, las ganas de estrecharse a sus brazos y decirle cuanto la amaba, las ganas de demostrarle que aún con su condición de hombre herido, tosco y arrogante, podía hacerla feliz, a su manera.

Pero eso no iba a ser posible, no ahora que estaban tan lejos uno del otro, no cuando Hermione ya no lo reconocía, ni sonreía inconscientemente al mirarlo a los ojos, ni sus mejillas se pintaban solas de un hermoso color carmesí suave. Ahora él era un perfecto desconocido para ella en cuestiones del amor; Conocía esa indiferencia, Lily.

La historia volvería a repetirse, otra vez por culpa suya.

Sus ojos pestañearon varias veces para dispersar las lagrimas que querían salir, no era un hombre que lloraba a menudo, pero, en cuestiones tan dolorosas uno no puede hacer la vista gorda, realmente la amaba, la amaba y la necesitaba como si fuera la última gota de oxígeno que te da el impulso a salir del agua cuando te ahogas.

No había notado lo mucho que la estaba mirando, ya no tenía su semblante hosco y su ceño fruncido, en algún momento, sin darse cuenta se recostó y en vez de darle la espalda, se volteó para verla de lleno, enfundada en ese sillón viejo e incomodo, leyendo un libro que en sus manos parecía enorme, antiguo y de hierro, por la portada.

¿No se le acalambraban los brazos? ¿Esa mujer era tan fuerte como aparentaba? Podía pasar tantas horas en la misma posición sin inmutarse de que hay vida en el exterior.

No podía ver su cara, puesto que estaba escondida dentro de esas enormes paginas, así que se durmió imaginando sus gestos al leer, sin resistirse a los brazos de Morfeo, el cansancio se hacía presente mucho más rápido ahora que estaba a merced de un hospital.

La última fiesta antes de la guerra se había hecho presente en Hogwarts, antes incluso de que Snape debiera huir, antes de la muerte de Albus... El viejo director había propuesto una fiesta de disfraces, para distraer a los alumnos y profesores de las circunstancias que estaban pasando.

La consigna era simple, ir disfrazados y con algo que cubriera su rostro, o en su defecto, parte de él.

La música ya no estaba tan fuerte, era momento de descansar sus agitados pies y sudorosas frentes, es que habían bailado por más de media noche, las risas se volvieron a escuchar después de tanto tiempo, no se distinguían entre los alumnos de diferentes casas, así que eran mas sociables aún.

Hermione, había apostado por un disfraz de caperucita, bastante muggle... Algo que desentonaría con lo mágico, original. Llevaba un antifaz negro perlado, la capucha colgaba en su espalda y su cabello estaba recogido en una media cola, los bucles se le habían formado en la punta.

Snape, por su parte y por irónico que parezca, se había puesto un disfraz negro, su temática era vampirezca, solo le faltaban los colmillos y los ojos de color rojo. Su habilidad para encontrar a la presa seguía intacta, así que la encontró, caperucita merodeando por los rincones del salón, fue a buscar una copa de... ¿vino?

 _ _—_ No sabía que usted era de beber..._ _—_ Murmuró a su espalda.

La chica detuvo por un momento el curso de su actividad, elevó una de sus comisuras del labio y llenó por la mitad la copa.

 _ _—_ A veces hago la excepción._ _—_ Se volteó y se la tendió, él, la acepto gustoso. Se miraron por una fracción de segundos antes de que volviera a darle la espalda para servirse un poco ella.

 _ _—_ Bueno, nunca es tarde para que algo nos sorprenda..._ _—_ Respondió, galantemente.

La castaña sonrió abiertamente, cuando volvió a mirarlo notó que su mascara lo cubría hasta un poco más abajo de la nariz, dejando al descubierto la zona de la boca y mandíbula, era de color blanca y sus ojos negros resaltaban.

 _ _—_ No... Nunca lo es._ _—_ Dio un trago a su contenido.

Justo cuando su profesor estaba por decir algo más, un chico que ocultaba por completo su rostro se acercó para invitarla a bailar, se miraron por ultima vez y con una reverencia leve la muchacha se fue, dejándolo solo, embobado y loco por ella.

Todavía no existían los celos enfermizos de su parte, pero una espinilla invisible se clavó justo en la boca de su estomago, estrechó sus faroles oscuros en aquel joven que ahora sostenía su mano y volvió su mirada a ella.

Se movía lentamente y sonreía por alguna cosa que le decía en su oído, como le hubiera gustado ser más avispado y sacarla él a bailar, pero no se le daba bien, o eso creía...

 _ _—_ ¿Profesor?-_ La castaña lo miraba desde su lugar, con el desconocido sujetándola de la cintura. _—_ _¿Profesor...? ¡Profesor despierte!_ _—_ Un leve sacudón lo obligó a volver a la realidad.

Bueno... a su nueva realidad.


	5. Rosa espinada

**_Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece y es enteramente de J.K Rowling al igual que sus respectivos personajes, excepto los que no están registrados dentro de la saga. No reproduzco ningún fragmento exacto del libro, pues lo considero plagio a menos que lo catalogue entre comillas como una breve cita._**

 _ **Todo lo demás es de mi entera invención e imaginación.**_

 _ **Aclaración: Esta historia tambien puede encontrarse en Wattpad, bajo mi seudónimo de "AlwaysSev". Con esto busco aclarar que tanto esa cuenta como ésta, me pertenecen y no es de ningún tercero pese al cambio de seudónimos.**_

* * *

 _Capitulo cuatro: Rosa espinada._

* * *

Los días previos a su "libertad hospitalaria" fueron un caos por completo y la razón se le perdía en los túneles de las enfermizas pesadillas que no sanaban aunque la guerra y el infierno se hubo apagado; el profesor Snape siempre se sumía en su desgracia alterna, la de su pasado, cuando no vivía despierto en la que creía que era peor.

Él juraba que dormía en un una cama de hojalata mientras Hermione crecía en el seco jardín corrosivo de su soledad, él tenía un pasado terrible y algunos secretos para confesar, por ejemplo, que la amaba con locura y se mordía la lengua para no gritárselo en la cara.

Hermione era el hada perdida que en un día dormida en su vida cayó, salía por los huecos de su alma más impensados, retándolo sin pedir perdón, parecía que amaba los inconvenientes, se enojaba con él y le hablaba en francés.

Cuando discutían, sus gestos, palabras y movimientos con sus manos lo hacían crearse una visión hermosa de Granger bailando como la princesa del reino neurótico de sus sueños más inusuales y deseados.

Ella era una rosa espinada, hermosa y defensiva, de carácter explosivo y una sabiduría infinita, era rozagante pero peligrosa, sin embargo, aunque las espinas punzantes amenazaran con su filo, se marchitaba fácil.

Severus lo supo, algo los unía en la desgracia de existir, pero no sabía exactamente que era eso.

Lo supo porque ya no entraba con las mejillas encendidas en un rojo vivo, la clara señal de que estaba justamente, viviendo. Su memoria no fallaba, recordaba exactamente desde cuando se encontraba en ese estado.

Dos días antes recibió una carta bastante corta, al parecer el mensaje había sido concreto, se disculpó con él y salió como alma que lleva al diablo, no regresó en varias horas y cuando lo hizo parecía como si una tormenta se hubiera adueñado de sus ojos amelados, destruyendo el paisaje más hermoso, su brillo.

Y aunque la preocupación lo embargaba en lo más profundo de su ser, no podía hacer nada, la miraba ir de punta a punta en la sala buscando alguna cosa, dispersa, nerviosa. Algo iba mal, muy mal.

Snape podía pararse tranquilamente, al menos para ir al baño acompañado de un bastón, se sentía ridículo en esos pijamas blancos y celestes que la castaña le había "obsequiado" para su estadía, pero ya había perdido por completo la vergüenza con ella.

Dos días después del raro comportamiento de la muchacha, le dieron el alta, su "felicidad" no duro mucho ya que simplemente se desvaneció cuando una carta en sus manos notificaba que por orden del ministerio la señorita Hermione Granger debía ser su sombra.

Era algo que ya sabía de antemano, pero que se lo recordaran lo hacía aún más real; su ex alumna lo esperó afuera mientras él se cambiaba de ropa y guardaba sus pocas pertenencias, salió con su bastón oscuro y tocó su hombro.

La chica se sobresaltó haciendo que retrocediera dos pasos mirándola con el ceño fruncido y de muy mal humor.

 _—Ya estoy listo.—_ Siseo mordaz, apretando la mano alrededor de la madera que lo sostenía.

La leona, ya más tranquila y aliviada del susto que se llevó asintió con aires más tranquilos.

 _ _—__ _Tendremos que aparecernos._ _ _—__ Lo tomó del brazo.

 _ _—__ _¿Qué hace?_ _ _—__ Se soltó velozmente y le clavó los ojos como si fuera una peste peligrosa.

Por un momento creyó ver terror y desilusión en Hermione, como los primeros años en el colegio, sin embargo más temprano que tarde se recompuso en una mirada fiera y lo agarró con fuerza, aunque eso era ridículo, ella era una pluma y él era el viento que la hacía danzar a su paso.

 _ _—__ _Usted aún esta débil y tiene prohibido hacer esfuerzo, así que seré yo quien lo lleve hasta su hogar, será mejor que se aferre si no quiere aparecer descuartizado en dimensiones externas._

Snape puso los ojos en blanco antes de rodearle los hombros con el brazo libre, pero su cara de fastidio no demostraba lo que realmente estaba sintiendo en su ser, una banda de estúpidas mariposas irreverentes alborotando sus emociones.

Y Hermione tuvo razón, estaba débil, cuando llegaron a destino necesito tomar varias bocanadas de aire y apretar el hombro de la muchacha con fuerza para no perder el equilibrio, Granger se asustó y lo rodeo como mejor pudo, aguantando todo el peso que éste ejercía sobre ella.

Después se oyó un grito desgarrador de la garganta del hombre, había expuesto su nota más alta para dejar en claro que algo le dolía, y no era el corazón; la venda del cuello comenzó a mancharse, la mano del pocionista ponía todo su esfuerzo en apretar la herida, eso dolía todavía más.

Los ojos castaños se abrieron de par en par con terror absoluto, apresurándose a llegar caminando con él hasta la casa, abrirla y sentarlo en el primer lugar que pudiese, con los nervios de punta y temblando como una hoja.

En efecto... ella era una pluma y él el viento que la hacia danzar.

Conjuró con su varita todo lo que debía tener al alcance de su mano, rogando para que no se desangrara mucho más, aunque quizá, solo era el espanto de verlo así, y no la gravedad.

Quitó con cuidado la venda, ignorando que Severus comenzaba a temblar y sudaba frío con la respiración más agitada de lo normal, no hubo palabras de aliento hasta que pudo estabilizar el sangrado.

La pena vino después, cuando reparó en su cara de sufrimiento, y unió el entrecejo en seña de lamento.

 _ _—__ _Lo siento profesor... yo..._

La interrumpió con un gesto, sus ojos volvieron a chocar con intensidad, como hacía mucho no pasaba, como si se hubieran reconocido por un instante las orbes ciegas de amor y las orbes oscuras que amaban en las sombras.

 _ _—__ _Lléveme a mi cuarto, por favor._

Suplicó, y el corazón le dio un vuelco doloroso, el profesor Snape estaba pidiendo por favor.

Asintió sin más, en silencio y con las manos manchadas, lo ayudó a levantarse, a subir las escaleras, también lo sentó en la punta de la cama mientras dejaba las mantas a un lado para que se acostara _._

Después, cubrió su cuerpo con éstas, atreviéndose a pasar las manos por sus brazos, por alguna extraña razón, sus ojos volvieron a compactarse, él dejo de mirarla primero, cerrando los ojos.

 _ _—__ _Descanse, profesor._

Murmuró suavemente, consciente de que la escuchaba, no supo si fue el susto o la compasión, o simplemente una necesidad, pero pasó la mano por su frente, aprovechando para quitar algunos mechones de cabello que se infiltraban.


	6. Espejismo

**_Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece y es enteramente de J.K Rowling al igual que sus respectivos personajes, excepto los que no están registrados dentro de la saga. No reproduzco ningún fragmento exacto del libro, pues lo considero plagio a menos que lo catalogue entre comillas como una breve cita._**

 _ **Todo lo demás es de mi entera invención e imaginación.**_

 _ **Aclaración: Esta historia tambien puede encontrarse en Wattpad, bajo mi seudónimo de "AlwaysSev". Con esto busco aclarar que tanto esa cuenta como ésta, me pertenecen y no es de ningún tercero pese al cambio de seudónimos.**_

* * *

Capitulo cinco: Espejismo.

* * *

Justo cuando su profesor estaba por decir algo más, un chico que ocultaba por completo su rostro se acercó para invitarla a bailar, se miraron por última vez y con una reverencia leve la muchacha se fue, dejándolo solo, embobado y loco por ella.

Todavía no existían los celos enfermizos de su parte, pero una espinilla invisible se clavó justo en la boca de su estómago, estrechó sus faroles oscuros en aquel joven que ahora sostenía su mano y volvió su mirada a ella.

Se movía lentamente y sonreía por alguna cosa que le decía en su oído, como le hubiera gustado ser más avispado y sacarla él a bailar, pero no se le daba bien, o eso creía...

 _—¿Profesor?_

Seguía perdido en los movimientos ligeros y delicados de la castaña.

 _—¡Profesor!_

¿Cuándo había desaparecido para posarse nuevamente en a su lado? Giró la cabeza bruscamente, encontrándose con aquella sonrisa soñadora y angelical, tuvo el atrevimiento suficiente para devolvérsela, la dueña de los ojos amelados se alejaba con su brazo estirado, esperaba que lo siguiese, pero cada vez se volvía menos nítida.

Se asustó, no quería que se volviera humo, y Lily desde alguna parte, le gritaba que jamás lo perdonaría.

¿Quién no lo perdonaría? ¿Ella? ¿O Granger cuando la dejara ir?

 _—¡No! ¡Espéreme!—_ Gritó, sin conciencia.

La consistente risa que escapó de los labios de Hermione era demasiado gruesa para ser suya, desapareció por completo.

Sentía como manos frías subían por sus piernas, tiraban de él dificultándole la caminata, no podía correr detrás de ella, de su leona, leona que se convirtió en águila y voló.

Miró en dirección a sus pies, todo estaba aparentemente normal, ni un solo dedo marcándolo, frunció el ceño y se tocó el cuerpo, asqueado, pasmado, desesperado e intentando encontrar una razón para lo que había sucedido.

 _—Mírame._

Alzó el rostro, girando todo su cuerpo solo para descubrir que las personas lo miraban juzgándolo, lanzaban fuego por sus ojos indistintos, no reconocía los colores ni viveza en estos, eran como marionetas murmurando y señalándolo con una mueca de repudio, se fueron apagando, y apagando más... y mucho más... negro.

Todo era negro ahora, el sonido de un foco encendiéndose y el espejo más famoso de Hogwarts, bello y reluciente, lo obligó a lanzar un jadeo sorprendido, y como si lo hubieran hipnotizado, sus pasos lo llevaron fielmente hasta el vidrio espejado.

 _—Maravilloso ¿No crees?_

Su propio "yo" se acercaba desde el otro lado, lucía terriblemente temeroso y más oscuro, con porte elegante, arrastrando su capa y sus manos ocultas tras su espalda.

Lo seguía un grupo de gente que no supo reconocer hasta tenerlos lo suficientemente abocados frente a su nariz.

Retrocedió un paso, dos... ups, una mano lo atrapó desde su tobillo, mano que solo podía ver en aquel engañoso objeto, buscó sus propios ojos para resolverse la pregunta, definitivamente nada era normal.

Severus sonrió con malicia, casi enfermizo y soltó la misma carcajada que había oído en boca de Hermione, alzó la mano y poco a poco la castaña se arrimaba, temerosa y demacrada.

 _—No...—_ Murmuró con la voz rota el otro Severus.

El malvado, acarició su melena lentamente con gesto arrogante, él la tenía, y él no. ¿Cómo era posible eso? "él y él" eran el mismo.

 _—Severus..._

La voz angelical de la muchacha traspasó todos sus irrevocables muros de entereza, ambos se pegaron al vidrio que los separaba, pero no era solo un vidrio.

Quiso acariciar su mano, palpar su palma, pero todo era terriblemente frío, tan frío como la otra asquerosa y pútrida mano que sintió en su rodilla, sólo en el espejo podía verlas, se iba llenando de estas.

Lily apareció por el otro lado, sus ojos estaban vacíos, ya no eran verdes y relucientes.

¿Quién eres? Pensó, volviendo a mirarse, se lo preguntaba mentalmente a él mismo, entonces, comenzó a escuchar, entre el barullo que se iba haciendo presente.

 _Soy tu cuerpo sin corazón, tu cabeza sin memoria ni r_ _azón._

La grieta de la herida en su cuello se volvió a abrir, sintió como un líquido corría en su piel.

 _Tus venas sin sangre, tus glándulas secas._

Rápidamente llevó los dedos a esa parte de su cuello, y pudo ver la sangre caer a gotas, pero en el espejo... en el espejo estaba vacío por dentro, no sangraba, era un agujero negro y profundo.

 _Tu piel con las marcas, pero con sus historias huecas,_  
 _soy de tu espíritu la mueca._

Se horrorizó, seguía sangrando físicamente, al contrario de las manos asquerosas que seguía sintiendo por encima de la tela, esas si las veía en el otro Severus, pero no en él, y ese otro parecía disfrutarlas, lo acariciaban con anhelo lujurioso, aunque eran repugnantes.

Comprendió entonces, que solo era el entero significado de lo que disfrutó en su pasado por venganza y hoy lamentaba, manos de sus víctimas.

Ahora Lily lo miraba con rencor y repudio, sus ojos seguían sin ser verdes, mientras que Hermione... Hermione seguía mirándolo con amor y esperanza, cayó de rodillas lamentándose y avergonzado; no podía seguir destellando amor impuro sobre sus amelados faroles, ella también se arrodilló, buscando algo en él, que parecía ya no tener.

 _Veo en tu cara el barullo que impera en tu cabeza,_  
 _veo cuando la culpa supera tu vergüenza,_  
 _no intuyo, veo el amor escondido en tu orgullo._

Siseaba burlón y jocoso, entonces, el Severus que si sangraba, lo miró nuevamente con odio, a pesar del dolor que le causaba toda esa situación, el otro, prosiguió.

 _Me miras pero soy yo el que veo a través de ti._

El espejismo se arrodilló detrás de Granger y comenzó a hacer cosas obscenas, una caricia, un beso, una lamida, Granger gemía de miedo y pedía con sus orbes que la salvara, pero estaba inmóvil, otra vez el "otro yo" haciendo de las suyas, apoyó la mano en el vidrio, justo al lado de la delicada y frágil, para entonces, su alumna dejó de mirarlo para sollozar.

 _Soy el único que te mira a los ojos,_  
 _el único que está contigo cuando estás solo,_  
 _el que sabe lo que es estar en tu pellejo._

Y si Snape hizo el amago de negar y desviarle otra vez la mirada, ya no pudo.

 _¡Mírame cuando te hablo, habla tu espejo!_

Exclamó, para tener toda su atención nuevamente, bajó la voz, aparentando calma.

 _Soy el único que aguanta tu mirada sin vacilación,_  
 _soy el único que esta contigo cuanto todo termina._  
 _El único que ve lo que no quieres mostrar,_  
 _el que puede a tu furia y a tu rabia calmar._  
 _Soy el único que tus secretos nunca rebelara..._

Su corazón se iba hundiendo un poco más, sabía que tenía razón, él era el único que estaba ahí, porque solo él se conocía por completo, y temía sacar a la bestia, titubeo cuando iba a hablar, pero algo se lo impidió, la inseguridad.

 _Veo en tu boca las palabras que nunca dijiste,_  
 _veo en tus ojeras el cansancio como un quiste._  
 _Te veo preocupado sin nadie a tu lado,_  
 _de un tiempo a esta parte no te he visto ni bien ni mal acompañado._

Otra vez la carcajada brotó de aquellos labios sin carne, cuando Granger empezó a agonizar a su lado, la desnudó poco a poco y no dejaba que se viera nada, de un momento a otro la castaña parecía disfrutar y retorcerse ante sus caricias.

 _Pero es poco lo que puedo hacer aquí adentro._  
 _No puedo corregirte si estas equivocado,_  
 _ni decirte que no barras tus pecados bajo la alfombra._

Se relamió los labios, antes de besar el cuello femenino y dejar que ahogara un gemido, Evans, ahora abrazaba su espalda, tocaba sus hombros, y alborotaba su cabello, él lo sentía y, Merlín, todo era tan grotesco que no lo comprendía.

 _Soy tu reflejo pero también el de tu sombra, impenetrable, inhabitable, no tengo moral, ni ideales. Identidad ni credenciales, limites ni umbrales,_

 _sin razón de ser más que cierto escondite._

 _Solo existo para que me necesites_

Las dejó ir, se alejaron contorneando sus caderas, tomadas de la mano.

 _No tengo prejuicios, no acepto, ni rechazo_  
 _Pero hay veces que ni yo querría estar en tus brazos._

Confesó con repudio.

 _Mírame, estoy aquí soy real, cambia lo que ves,_  
 _pero soy el mismo espejo y no espejismo._

Alzó ambas cejas, todavía con su gesto de malicia.

De pronto, el Severus real, se vio a si mismo como si no estuviera frente a un espejo, sino frente a un vidrio común y corriente, hablando con un demonio, se veía a su costado, con la cara envalentonada.

Alzó una mano y la movió a ambos lados, se veía muy suave, y el demonio con su apariencia, seguía intacto, entonces lo comprendió, sonrió como si hubiera hecho un gran descubrimiento.

 _—No, tú eres mi deseo más reprimido..._

Volvió a agitar la mano, fascinado por lo que veía, no era él, era su deseo de destruirse, miró al suelo, buscando con qué romperse.

No encontró nada, tendría que hacer uso de su propia fuerza, piel, carne, huesos, demostrar quién era real.

Golpeó el centro del espejo, lo astilló y algún trozo se despegó, el demonio seguía intacto, sonriendo.

Con uno de esos trozos, filosos y puntiagudos, destruyó su propia mala imagen, sintió después de mucho tiempo el placer y la satisfacción, descargándose de su mal peso.

Los barullos se convirtieron en gritos de gloria y alivio, no los veía, pero sabía que había liberado todos sus demonios y también los dolores atrapados, las culpas, aprendería a vivir con eso ahora, que comprendía todo.

Despertó rígido y agitado, sólo en su habitación, que contaba con una solitaria ventana, ya se había hecho la tarde, podía notarlo.

Era hora de acomodar sus ideas, hablar con Granger, pedirle disculpas por su tan abrupto distanciamiento en el percance de la mañana.


	7. De café y pociones

**_Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece y es enteramente de J.K Rowling al igual que sus respectivos personajes, excepto los que no están registrados dentro de la saga. No reproduzco ningún fragmento exacto del libro, pues lo considero plagio a menos que lo catalogue entre comillas como una breve cita._**

 _ **Todo lo demás es de mi entera invención e imaginación.**_

 _ **Aclaración: Esta historia tambien puede encontrarse en Wattpad, bajo mi seudónimo de "AlwaysSev". Con esto busco aclarar que tanto esa cuenta como ésta, me pertenecen y no es de ningún tercero pese al cambio de seudónimos.**_

* * *

Capitulo seis: De café y pociones.

* * *

Tanteo a un costado de su cama hasta encontrar la gruesa madera que sostenía el resto de su bastón. Parecía que no, pero debía hacer un gran esfuerzo para encontrar el equilibrio entre su cuerpo y su débil fuerza.

Se sentía terrible, avergonzado y frágil, por ello se odiaba en esos momentos; tantos años luchando para que lo respeten, para que vean que él no era un torpe muchacho humillado por el cerdo de James Potter y sus estúpidos secuaces.

Gruñó cuando en un momento de distracción aquél bastón resbaló de sus manos e impactó contra la fina madera del suelo, la habitación que solo contaba con una cama, una mesa de noche y un oscuro closet dónde guardaba sus pertenencias y ropas, hizo que los rincones vacíos se acoplaran a la perfección para hacer resonar hasta el ruido más mínimo.

Por mucho que rogó a Merlín, no había pasado desapercibido, comenzaba a apoyar los pies descalzos en el suelo y luchaba por coger el báculo: eso era lo malo de no tomar su poción rehabilitante concentrada, se iba "oxidando" nuevamente por el veneno que Nagini instaló en su sangre, el cambio era terrible y atroz en cuestión de horas y él se convertía en un completo incapaz, con un terrible dolor regado por sus huesos.

A Hermione se le encogió el corazón una vez más cuando fijó los ojos en él, concentrado en agarrar a su nuevo compañero inanimado y de madera, de la mano izquierda solo se distinguían sus nudillos blancos de aferrarse con fuerza al colchón, supuso entonces, que si se soltaba caería. De la mano derecha apreció todos sus dedos extendidos pero solo tocaban con la punta el objeto deseado.

— _¡Profesor!_ —. Por fin reaccionó la muchacha corriendo hacia él.

Ni siquiera tomó en cuenta que lo había socorrido como si en ello se le fuera la vida, aferró el bastón en su mano y se lo alcanzó, por supuesto, el príncipe jamás dejaría caer su corona de orgullo y frunció el ceño quitándoselo con brusquedad.

— _¿Se le hará costumbre entrar sin golpear? La educación es algo que viene de casa, no pretenda adquirirla en una ajena_.

Siseó mordaz y con acides en sus palabras, a la castaña se le secó la garganta en segundos.

Si Severus tuvo intenciones de disculparse, ya no lo haría, su orgullo había opacado las ganas de pedir perdón por todo, de principio a fin.

Se preguntaba de que serviría. ¿Qué lograría? Ella ya no lo quería y él la amaba cada vez más, era en estos momentos cuando se daba cuenta que debía alejarla, si tendría que sufrir lo haría solo, si ese amor no era para ambos, entonces se lo quedaría todo, porque ser egoísta era una de sus mayores "virtudes".

Le dolía como lo había mirado, con los ojos empapados en compasión y lastima, antes lo hubiera hecho con amor y esperanza, ese amor y esa esperanza la mató con un obliviate.

Si a Hermione se le había secado la garganta, a Snape se le había secado el corazón (aunque hace mucho tiempo atrás), si Hermione tenía la bendita solución para avivarlo a fuego lento, lo estaba apagando con el frío que sentía ante el destrato de su profesor. Nuevamente, el corazón que latía por los senderos de la luz, se escondió en el baúl, protegiéndose y esperando no ser un corazón peludo enmarañado de dolor.

¿Amar después de amar? ¿Por qué era posible sólo para él? La desdicha del mortífago enamorado, pagaba las penas con lágrimas invisibles y latidos sofocados, la reina bailaba sólo cuando abría su cajita de cristal... en sus sueños.

Aún con los intentos desesperados de su ex alumna por ayudarlo, la ignoró y se levantó solo, ella siguió en silencio, mordiéndose la lengua porque sabía que eso pasaría tarde o temprano, y en definitiva no era algo que debiera sorprenderle, había violado su privacidad y no era la primera vez.

Un suspiro pesado surgió de la prominente nariz del pocionista, fastidiado y con la culpa afilando sus dientes para clavárselos muy adentro de si, la vio, probablemente hecha un ovillo internamente mientras intentaba aparentar seguridad.

— _Tal vez tenga hambre, iré a ver que puedo preparar_ —. Susurró la chica de ojos amelados, pero Severus Snape, terco y obstinado como era, la interceptó.— _Todavía tengo facultades mentales para decidir que eso lo hago yo_.

No sonó demandante, muy por el contrarió, había parecido una frase para romper la tensión y algo amistosa dentro de lo que podía caber en la personalidad del hombre, una melodía suave que a Granger le llegó a parecer conocida y brindaba paz.

 _—_ _Pero, claramente nos moriremos de hambre si me quedo esperando a que salga de mi habitación._

No podía faltar el toque ácido. ¿Cuánto creía que iba a durar la tregua? El ex profesor sin esperar respuesta se adelantó bastoneando y sin perder su porte elegante que lo caracterizaba, justo cuando se perdió de vista, ella se permitió sonreír, sin perder el tiempo buscando un motivo suficientemente bueno para hacerlo.

 _—_ _¡Profesor!_

Volvió a exclamar cuando salió de su trance, había recordado que no podía dejarlo acercarse a las cocinas sólo, y mucho menos sabiendo que estaba tan débil.

Al menos esperaba que tomara la poción y que prosiguiera cuando ésta tuviera los efectos esperados.

 _—_ _No quiero contradecirlo, pero no se encuentra en su mejor estado... —_. Comentó con suavidad quitando de su bolsillo la poción, no quería alterarlo más de lo que ya estaba.

Nuevamente escuchó suspiro de la prominente nariz, ésta vez acompañada con un chasquido de lengua, incrustó sus orbes negras en la diminuta presencia que tenía en frente, no se sorprendió de lo rápido que llegó hasta él, porque para ser insoportable y una extensión de su cuerpo no reparaba en tomarse su tiempo, era en un parpadeo que la volvía a encontrar pisándole los talones.

 _— Qué... observadora, Granger—. Masculló con sarcasmo fundido en sus labios._

Logró sonrojarla por algún motivo y eso lo hizo sentirse vivo por una milésima de segundos. Torpemente pasó por su lado (y eso que el débil era él) y agarró la jarra de café que evidentemente no hacía mucho había preparado.

 _— ¿Le puedo contar un secreto? —_ _._ Consultó cómo si de una niña pequeña e ilusionada se tratase.

El murciélago convaleciente enarcó una ceja sin dar respuesta, aunque ese gesto respondía a todo.

 _— Cuando me permitieron beber café..._

La ceja de Snape subió un centímetro más, y ella se volvió a sonrojar.

 _— Bueno... mis padres son... eran..._

Suspiró, sus faroles marrones por un momento se oscurecieron y él casi intuyó lo que había pasado, pero enseguida volvió a su semblante "alegre" y juvenil. ¿Cómo lo hacía?

 _— Odontólogos._

Ella volvió a sonreír más animada, él, ya sabía ese cuento, pero la dejaría hablar.

 _— No me permitieron beber café hasta los 14 años, y muy pocas veces me lo concedían._

Torció los labios a un costado, su pequeña "anécdota" le estaba interesando, de mientras, la observaba volcar el recuelo dentro de la taza.

 _— Aunque claro, estando tanto tiempo fuera de casa..._

 _— Le daba a usted la pauta de romper ciertas reglas.—_ Le segundó, Hermione quedó en silencio unos segundos. _—¿O me equivoco?_

Rió levemente al notar que no estaba a la defensiva, simplemente seguía el hilo de su conversación. Negó.

 _— En realidad, está usted en lo cierto. En el colegio me permití hacer ciertas cosas que en casa no, como volverme adicta al café._

Hizo una breve pausa en la que ambos se miraron con complicidad, ahora ella vertía el asqueroso líquido rehabilitante.

 _— Bueno, lo que descubrí es que cuanto más fuerte es el café, y más diluida está la poción, al mezclarla, nunca sentirá ni lo amargo ni el picor de ésta. Ya que, como alguna vez usted nos dijo, la poción se adapta... Mientras que el café invade, lo mejor de todo es que no altera las propiedades de la pócima._

Otro silencio los consumió.

 _— Esa última parte la dije yo.—_ _._ Se aclaró la garganta, casi avergonzada.

Severus sonrió muy, muy levemente, cuando ella no lo vió.

 _— Si hay algo que nunca creí que fuera a pasar, es que alguien recordara lo que dije en una clase casi insignificante para todos._

 _— No lo fue para mi. Bueno, ninguna de sus clases lo fueron._ — Se corrigió.

Revolvió el contenido y lo deslizó por la mesa hasta llegar a las manos masculinas.

No era un "descubrimiento" en si, pero era algo que seguro no muchos practicaban porque preferían no arriesgarse a que su estómago explotara o hicieran una reacción extraña en su cuerpo. Lo cierto es que el café y las pociones, si iban bien.

 _— ¿Y cuándo fue que hizo el experimento?_

Ahora el que consultaba era nada más y nada menos, que el señor de pocas palabras. La Gryffindor logró abrir con sorpresa sus ojos, justo cuando creía que la charla había acabado, sólo estaba empezando. Y la vergüenza se iba a asomar un poco más, cuando respondiera a la pregunta.


End file.
